


Семья

by tinuvielf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, Team as Family, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Семья<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu и Uruno-kun<br/>Размер: мини, 1111 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Спенсер Рид/Эшли Сивер, Дженнифер Джеро, Пенелопа Гарсия, Дерек Морган, Дэвид Росси, Аарон Хотчнер, Гарри Рид<br/>Категория: джен, гет<br/>Жанр: драма, ER<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Предупреждения: АУ, пост-канон<br/>Краткое содержание: Одному человеку в её семье не находилось места.<br/>Примечание: Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Criminal Minds 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья

— Будь я президентом мира, Рид-старший у меня бы никогда и ни за что не выпускал бы Рида-младшего из рук, — безостановочно тараторила Гарсия. — Посмотрите, он светится, он же просто светится! Вы представляете, сколько лесов мы могли бы спасти, освещай Америку наш новоиспечённый папочка?

Слушая её, Эшли не могла не улыбаться. Похоже, команде потребуется много времени, чтобы свыкнуться с новым Спенсером: до рождения сына он не был и вполовину так эмоционален, как сейчас.

— Если честно, то уже месяц прошёл, а я до сих пор в шоке, — сообщил он, осторожно поддерживая светловолосую головку малыша, заворочавшегося в его руках.

— Это нормально, — отозвался Хотч. — Я был в шоке где-то месяца три.

— Три месяца? — Эшли в шутку округлила глаза. — Я столько не выдержу. Точно нет никакого способа пораньше вернуть моего мужа в прежнее состояние?

Росси и Хотч ответили взглядами из серии «Ты действительно этого хочешь?», и она в притворном ужасе замахала руками.

Но, по правде говоря, если кто действительно в шоке, так это она. Семь лет назад, когда они только познакомились, Спенсер, тогда ещё «Рид», вызывал лишь уважение перед его знаниями и опытом, а иногда и лёгкое раздражение — когда читал коллегам длинные лекции, не замечая, что они никому не интересны. Зависть, чего скрывать, тоже была: он работал в такой дружной команде, которой, как Эшли думала, у неё никогда не будет.

Однако она точно не помнила за собой романтических чувств. Рида невозможно было воспринимать в любовном плане: несмотря на свои тридцать лет, он всё ещё казался не доросшим даже до поцелуев подростком. Однако человек предполагает — Бог располагает: спустя столько времени они с Эшли после совместно раскрытого преступления начали встречаться, поженились, а месяц назад появился на свет их сын.

— Я тебя уважаю, Рид, сокровище моё, — ворковала Гарсия, крутясь рядом с бутылочкой молока, на которой гордо красовалась эмблема ФБР, — но если ты немедленно не дашь нашего маленького профайлера тёте Гарсии, то миссис Рид получит назад твою тушку в очень непрезентабельном виде.

Рождение Гарри изменило не только Спенсера, оно изменило вообще всё, и Эшли до сих пор не верилось, что его команда, его друзья — теперь и её тоже. Гарсия присюсюкивала над Гарри, словно родная тётушка, пока Спенсер объяснял дядюшке Моргану, что у Гарри с равной вероятностью могут быть как серые, так и карие глаза. Росси, счастливый не меньше самого Спенсера, бил себя кулаком в грудь и кричал на пол-Квантико, что ещё слишком молод, чтобы становиться дедушкой. Хотч, обычно серьёзный и строгий глава семейства, по такому случаю сменил хмурое выражение лица на искреннюю улыбку и периодически подкидывал какой-нибудь дельный совет.

Большая, разномастная, но очень сплочённая семья.

Всё было бы замечательно, если бы не один человек.

— Спенс, поделись секретом: кто всё-таки придумал такое необычное имя — Гарри Шерлок?

Только Джей Джей в этой семье, которую Эшли воображала себе, не находилось места: может, потому что все роли уже были заняты, а может, потому что им не довелось работать вместе, и Джей Джей оставалась тёмной лошадкой. Кто она? Близкая подруга? Соседка? Или бывшая, с которой её муж сохранил дружеские отношения? Эшли признавала профессионализм Джей Джей, понимала, что надо поучиться её умению совмещать работу и семью с двумя маленькими детьми, но в то же время...

Это заставляло постоянно помнить, что у Эшли тоже светлые волосы и серые глаза, как у Джей Джей, к которой у Спенсера были чувства когда-то. Что вторым именем Гарри было «Шерлок», а книги Конан Дойля в жизни Спенсера неразрывно связаны с несчастной любовью, Мейв Донован. Да, сейчас Спенсер был её мужем, отцом её ребёнка, но, наблюдая за ним и Джей Джей, Эшли чувствовала себя так, будто никакой семьи у неё нет и в помине.

А она всего лишь замена.

— Думали уже, кого позвать в крёстные?

Невинный вроде бы вопрос Хотча заставил её заволноваться. О крёстных они разговаривали один раз и то вскользь, слишком рано было, но у Эшли имелась одна неприятная догадка.

— Когда родился Джек, мы с Хейли договорились, что я выбираю крёстного, а она — крёстную.

— Хм, звучит логично, — пробормотал Спенсер, — это уравнивает супругов в правах и снижает вероятность семейных скандалов процентов на тридцать, не меньше.

Но вряд ли это применимо к их случаю. У Эшли нет настолько близких подруг, чтобы одна из них стала крёстной матерью Гарри. Она бы предпочла скорее поменяться со Спенсером и позвать крёстного — Росси; это было меньшее, чем она могла отплатить за всё, что он сделал для неё. Хотя тогда бы Спенсер, разумеется, выбрал в качестве крёстной матери Джей Джей, и Эшли потом бы сходила с ума, выискивая здесь скрытый смысл.

— Будь жив Гидеон, я бы предложил ему.

А вторым для Спенсера человеком в ОАП, которого он безмерно уважал и ценил, был Хотч. Значит, сейчас прозвучит его имя, и у Эшли уже не будет шанса изменить решение мужа. Не спорить же при остальных.

— Так что, может быть, Росси, ты?

Тот, заметно удивившись, задумчиво покачал головой, а Эшли поймала себя на том, что от волнения задерживает дыхание. Его ведь просил Спенсер, не она, но всё равно не скажет же Росси «нет»? Должен же он понимать, как это ей важно.

— Ну, Джейсон бы сказал, что он плохой отец. Вряд ли и я хороший родитель.

— Дейв, не прибедняйся.

— Но я не могу отказать парню с такими жалостливыми глазами.

Счастливое облегчение оказалось недолгим, и с лица Эшли моментально исчезла улыбка, едва она поняла: теперь все ждут её решения. А ей кого назвать? У Гарсии уже есть крестник, Прентисс редко приезжает в Америку, и… и всё. Больше у неё нет никого, и правильней будет честно признаться, что она ещё не решила, и стараться не думать о том, что Спенсер сделал свой выбор в угоду ей. Заметно же было, что он колебался и смотрел на Хотча; смотрел-смотрел, а всё-таки назвал Росси, потому что знал, что Эшли этого хотела. Так ведь и поступают в счастливой семье — идут на уступки ради блага другого. Эшли же ни словом не обмолвилась, не просила, Спенсер решил всё сам. Значит, и её молчание он тоже правильно истолкует: что Эшли не готова доверить Джей Джей второго самого важного в своей жизни мужчину — Гарри. Даже если Спенсеру жизненно важно, чтобы Эшли с Джей Джей наконец нашли общий язык, потому что напряжённость между ними была заметна невооружённым взглядом и постороннему человеку — даже если так, Эшли не подпустит Джей Джей ближе к своей семье.

Хотя, возможно, пойти навстречу Спенсеру и есть наилучшее решение?

— Джей Джей?

— О, — та мгновенно перестала улыбаться и странно смутилась. — Это неожиданно. Я имею в виду, как-то вышло, что мы с тобой мало общались, и тем не менее, ты так доверяешь мне.

— Тебе доверяет Спенс, а я верю его мнению, — Эшли перевела взгляд на мужа. — Мы и вправду не очень близки с тобой, Джей Джей, так что, наверное, пришла пора это исправить. Мы же тут вроде как одна семья.

Она не ожидала, что эти слова так растрогают Джей Джей, но в следующее мгновение её уже крепко обнимали.

— Обнимашки! — взвизгнула Гарсия и, передав Гарри Спенсеру, кинулась к ним.

Крепко прижатая к её необъятной груди вместе с Джей Джей, Эшли и не пыталась вырваться, хотя дышать удавалось с трудом. Это как… крещение, обряд вступления в клан, который нужно пройти, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно стать своей.

Теперь всё правильно, все были на своём месте, в её большой, разномастной, но очень сплочённой семье.


End file.
